James Potter and being a Carbon Copy
by ZappaFan
Summary: Series of One-Shots based on the adventures and tribulations of James Sirius Potter and his friends. Next Generation.


"Its just. I've never felt so confident before. Like I belong somewhere, like I belong with you. Every word I say, you understand, I feel like I'm fluent in you, and you're fluent in me. Some would even argue that its destiny, that I'm here and you're right before me." Lee Knight finished, locking eyes with the short brown haired girl whose face was flushed red, and whose bright eyes were begging for Lee to lean into her, and take his hard earned prize.

"Romeo, Romeo where art thou Romeo?" Came the chirpy tone of Lee's best friend as he entered the hallway that Lee was currently huddling in. Upon seeing Lee he stated, "Romeo, I heard thou's words and my love loins forced me here. My love, my cherry. Have me!" The black haired, brown-eyed boy said pulling his robes off him, leaving him in just his shirt and trousers.

"Lee?" The brown haired girl said turning to look at Lee, obviously confused at what had just happened.

"Yes Lee? What is happening? Cheating on me with this… this…. Girl." The black haired boy finished with an air of severe distaste.

"Bugger off Potter." Lee whispered to his best friend James Potter, well technically James Potter the fourth, but no one really called him that, except when in court, which Lee admitted wasn't anymore than a biannual thing.

"You say that to me? Do I mean nothing to you anymore?" James said convincingly appalled, tears threatening to rise up.

"Fuck it." Lee whispered, before joining his friend in his dramatic actions, "Forgive me Jamie. I'm not good enough for you." Lee said wiping his eyes dramatically and casting a humorous look at the brown-eyed girl who still hadn't moved.

"Don't say that. Its me who isn't good enough for you." James said leaning towards Lee.

"No. Go. You belong with someone better able to love. Someone unlike me." Lee said dramatically turning away from James and taking 3 steps away from him before covering his eyes with his right hand.

"You know I cant do that. What we have isn't something to be bought or sold. It is true, it is real." James said reaching Lee's shoulder and resting his head on it. "Love is not something easily lost, nor found."

"Am I really seeing this?" Squeaked the brown haired girl almost silently.

"Admission is 5 galleons." James whispered before turning back to Lee. "After all I feel myself with you. Like I'm fluent in you and you me." The two locked eyes, before Lee's pouted face parted and the duo erupted into laughter as the brown haired girl stared at them and ran off into the corridors of Hogwarts.

"Were you really using the fluent speech?" James laughed aloud after gathering his thoughts.

"It would have worked. If you hadn't done that." Lee said frowning.

"Whatever, you owe me 3 galleons." James grinned as the duo strutted down the corridor towards the Gryffindor Common room, and planted themselves on the Gryffindor common room sofa and continued their conversation as they roared with laughter, and James teased Lee about how he would be forced to see the brown haired girl the next day; Leanne Gauntam for the record.

"How'd you catch them?" Came the voice of Tommy Hiflinger from behind them as he jumped over the sofa and landed in-between the two.

"He was trying to woo her with movie lines." James laughed as he gave Lee a look, "He now owes me 3 whole galleons." James said dramatically rubbing his hands together.

"Like 3 galleons means shit to a Potter." Tom said laughing. "Last I checked you had enough money to shame any pureblood."

"You'd best talk better to your betters. It's lord Potter." James said faking a sneer at Tom who burst out laughing.

"Lord Potter! Lord Potter! Sir! I have tidings to bring you." Joined in Harry Moon, the Gryffindor team keeper and another of Lee & James' best friends.

"Yes servant." Sniffed James as he looked at Harry who merely laughed.

"Kevin's already down there, he says he's almost finished the potion. We'd best hurry down and get it before Clay finds him." Harry said as the quartet jumped up and ran out of the common room.

* * *

"Daniels!" Lee roared as the four of them slammed open a perfectly non-descript door that hid Kevin Daniels, the 6th year Ravenclaw prefect and seeker. Sometimes he wondered how on earth he had ended up with the four boys stood before him.

Each of the five were brilliant at something, Kevin knew that, the thing Kevin honestly didn't know, was how he completely became a member of a Gryffindor gang, he was a whole member. The five were like brothers, yet somehow Kevin was still pretty well off with his own Ravenclaws as well. Although that was probably because James Potter could charm the underwear off anyone who he wanted.

They were all brilliant in their own way. Harry Moon was perhaps the least naturally talented of the five; he would've fit in pretty well as a Hufflepuff. He was dreadfully loyal, and incredibly kind. He stood out, however, as a quidditch keeper. He was undoubtedly one of the finest keepers Kevin had ever seen. If he didn't go professional, Kevin would lose hope in professional quidditch playing.

Tom Hiflinger was perhaps the most oddly talented person he had ever met. He wasn't particularly physically impressive, he was short, and rather round. He could have meshed well in Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. He was smart, no one could doubt that, but he wasn't always the 'academically good' sort of smart, he did well in class, but he rarely cared for it, what he was passionate about was Muggle Studies and Arithmancy, Kevin himself didn't understand his fascination for all things Muggle. He was the 6th year Gryffindor prefect, mainly because the other boys were too troublesome, and the other Gryffindor boys of that year, Randall Braxton and Louis Ferman, were simply loners, and outcasts of the house. Tom's biggest failing really was that he did not have the irritating, natural, genetic, gift that both James Potter and Lee Knight possessed.

Lee Knight came from one of the most depressingly pureblood families in Britain. He could happily point at his family tree and tell you how one of his brothers had died fighting for Voldermort in the 1st wizarding was, however he could also point out that one of his brothers had died fighting him in the same war. His family had done pretty well after the 2nd war. They weren't linked to the more notorious families, like the Malfoys, Lestranges or Notts, so they had been promoted in the social circles, for their pureblood and the fact that they weren't so obviously fanatics, although they were if Lee's stories meant anything.

Lee no longer lived with his family. He had bought his own apartment the previous summer. Kevin hadn't yet been told how he had gathered enough money to do that, he doubted it was from Lee's family, the elitist lot wouldn't donate to him, and the more tame people were almost dirt poor.

Lee was annoyingly talented at many things. He was handsome, charming, and very smart. He was easily the best student at Potions, and, maybe Charms, in their year, not to mention that he was incredibly skilled at Transfiguration and Defence against the Dark Arts. He was also the beater on the House team. Plus alongside James there was no one who could quite dance around Hogwarts in the same manner. They acted like they owned the place, and to be honest, they pretty much did.

James was a far simpler case than Lee; he grew up in a happy family, with a loving mum and dad, two siblings, Lily and Albus and an army of assorted cousins who had at least one in almost every year at Hogwarts. He was popular, had friends in every house. Although he also had enemies amongst the more backward-thinking students whose families had suffered setbacks due to his father's success.

James, like Lee, was also irritatingly good at almost everything. He was a chaser, and now captain for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was the best student at Transfiguration and Defence, and the worst thing about him was that he did well in everything except perhaps Herbology, although that was mainly because he tried to mess up to annoy Professor Longbottom, his Dad's old friend.

Then there was Kevin. He was popular among the school population, he rarely was found in detention, not because he didn't do the crime, he merely was better at hiding and acting. He was smart, although annoyingly he had to study for that, as he didn't appear blessed with the same natural talent as Lee or James. Annoyingly his parents were both often depressed at the fact he was rarely top of the class, second in most subject only behind Potter and Knight most of the time, and would sometimes sadly ask him to be more like 'that Potter boy', if he were like him, the whole family would likely collapse.

"Kevin! Oy Kevin! I called you!" Lee said pouncing onto Kevin interrupting his interior thoughts.

"What?" Kevin said as he held onto the potion.

"Is the icky liquid ready?" Lee said leaning towards the potion and giving it a particularly long sniff. "Smells like bubblegum." He noted.

"Really?" Tom said bounding with excitement, before smelling and frowning, "Smells like shit to me."

"Or that." Lee laughed.

"Is it ready yet?" Harry said staring at Kevin.

"Yeah, pretty much." Muttered Kevin as he chucked in a toads toe. "One or two more things and then it'll be ready." Kevin said as he stared at Lee as he juggled a glass bottle filled with beetle eggs.

"I can't wait." James said bounding with excitement, I'm going to pee as soon as I see the house elves."

"Not on me you're not." Lee said glaring at James, as Tom said in the background 'maybe that was the smell'.

"Well you do have the closest bed." James said giving it thought.

"And the softest." Remarked Harry from across the room as he threw various things out of a box.

"Guys!" Kevin pleaded, "How are we supposed to pretend we weren't here if there is shit thrown everywhere?"

"Like this?" James said as he picked up a crusty looking thing off the floor and dropped it into the bubbling cauldron, which in one quick burst threw a glob of burning green liquid at James, who promptly shut his eyes readying for

* * *

"I suppose we could throw a brick at him." Came the humbling sounds of the Head Auror Harry Potter as James awoke from his daze. "James! You're up." He said when he realized his eldest had awaked, although James noticed he was holding a conjured brick in his left hand, which he chucked to the floor.

"I'm always up." James muttered as he noticed the odd group in the hospital wing with him. There was his dad, his uncle Ron, teacher Neville, matron Hannah Longbottom (Nee Abbott), as well as his 4 friends who were all looking particularly guilty, as they stared at the final occupant of the room Headmaster Flitwick, there was also a small 2nd year in a bed in the opposite part of the room, who was looking at his dad like he was superman.

"I wouldn't confess that here." Tom gave a dramatic whisper, "Aurors." He winked in explanation.

"Oh yeah I mean, on the straight and narrow officers. Have a nice day now." James said smiling at his uncle and dad.

"Shame, his sense of humour wasn't injured." His dad muttered, as Ron laughed.

"I hope you're ready to confess to what you were doing in the potions room." Said a stern toned Neville Longbottom.

"Am I being recorded?" James said suspiciously, again revealing the roar of laughter from the other people in the hospital wing.

"James." Neville said impatiently. "What were you doing?"

"What they said." James said pointing at the 4 boys who quickly pretended not to be listening to the conversation. At this moment the rather attractive Ravenclaw 6th year entered the room smiling at Kevin as she entered.

"Madam Longbottom, do you possibly have any…" She said before looking at the people in the hospital wing. "Have they killed someone or something? Have they finally done it?" She said looking at Lee in particular who rose a threatening first at the 2nd year in bed.

"Not yet they haven't Miss Deneu." Hannah said as she moved towards the girl.

"So what happened?" she said now turning her gaze to the Professor Longbottom.

"That's what we're trying to find out. Right James?" Neville said turning on James.

"I could have died and here you are questioning a dying boy. Do you have no honour?" James said mocking Neville who merely sighed.

"Why couldn't you have gone into another house?" Neville sighed overtly.

"Cause my papa saved the world." James said mockingly.

"It's always something with you. This must be what Minerva was like with you Harry. He's always doing something suspicious. 1st year we find him sneaking out of Hogwarts several times. Not to mention the fact that he and Lee spent hours in the Forest that one time. They still don't talk about what they did. Then they went into the Shrieking shack and started wearing cloaks and approaching people who walked nearby it."

"That was a good one though. You have to admit it." Lee said inputting into the conversation.

"2nd year he goes off and kidnaps a 6th year's owl."

"He hooted at me wrong." James complained.

"Then he started feeding it chocolate and then it wouldn't return to its owner because it liked James too much. Not to mention how the 6th year took him to court over that."

"Listen Pecker Humphrey Looker likes me more, I stand by that. Even if some shitty non-legitimate court disagrees." James interjected

"The Wizenmagot James! The Wizenmagot." Neville shouted,

"I voted for you James." His dad said frowning, "and I think his real name was Anders."

"Stupid name for a owl I say." Commented Tom, who was silenced by a look from Headmaster Flitwick.

"Then 3rd year you go off hunting in the forest again, and return a day later with a centaur who says you, Harry, Tom and Lee are now honorary members. How?" Neville shouted.

"Trade secrets." Lee chirped in, as Kevin frowned remembering how he hadn't been with them on that particular trip.

"Also in 3rd year they ran off with all the marks for their end of test results. Claiming that if they didn't get first in certain subjects they'd feed the papers to the house elves."

"Hermione was particularly mad about that." Ron said remembering the occasion fondly.

"Plus you already had the first places in the subjects you demanded." Neville said exasperatedly.

"Worked didn't it." James shrugged.

"Also 3rd year as well they tried to buy that women's baby in Hogsmead, then when she wouldn't give them it for a broom stick…"

"That was my broomstick." Harry Moon said glumly from the corner of the room.

"When she wouldn't accept that, she accepted three thousand Galleons, which he took from the Potter vault."

"Black vault actually. Its what Sirius would have wanted." James said wiping his eyes of fake tears.

"Then she took the 3 thousand galleons and left the county, do you know how much that cost the ministry to find her and give her back her baby?" Neville said angrily.

"We never even got a refund. Plus Riper Rupert was forced away from us." James frowned.

"4th Year. Who could forget how he punched the head boy in the face?"

"He insulted Vic." James protested.

"He did insult Victoire." Ron nodded and gave James a high five.

"Also in 4th year, they started their own business giving tours to students of the Forbidden Forest. Matthew hasn't stopped having nightmares since!"

"God, what a baby." James said as Lee echoed a similar sentiment.

"Should have bought him instead of Riper Rupert." Muttered Kevin.

"4th year you were also found in the kitchens with the head girl." Neville said blankly.

"I figured hit the head boy, hit on the head girl." James said which prompted Lee to explode with laughter.

"Not to mention that the same year you made the Harry Potter Hating club."

James sighed even more dramatically. "I do hate the Potters. They are a stain on the pureblood notion. Isn't that right Knight?"

"Indeed. I put forth the notion that we find and send Mr. Harry Potter a strongly worded letter, but unfortunately the votes went against me." Lee said striding towards James and settling into the seat beside his bed.

"I never heard about the Harry Potter Hating Club." Flitwick interjected.

"We invited you." Lee said nodding his head. "Maybe the invite got stole in the post by the head Auror." Lee ended with a dramatic glare at Harry Potter.

"5th Year!" Neville said drawing the attention again. "You were found drunk and insulting a old women."

"She called us drunkards." Tom said angrily.

"Which we were!" Harry Moon finished happily.

"Then they proceeded to start sending various students gifts such as flowers and such. Just to make them fall in love with their anonymous letter pal, before sending enough Buboter Puss to make the Hogwarts shut down for the weekend."

"I got to go home to my lovely parents due to that." Lee grumbled.

"Then Harry got stuck in the great lake and was found cuddling the Giant Squid."

"I don't want to talk about that." Harry said shyly.

"Also you started stripping in the great hall, for 'charity' the charity being for 'the poor Death Eater supporters who lost a whole percent of their money supporting the man who murdered my grandfather'"

"Poor people." Lee said wiping his eyes, as James faked a particularly loud sob.

"As well as the fact that the 5 of you disappeared into the forest again, and emerged 3 days later with diamond armor."

"Listen you make it sound so easy…" James tried to interrupt, but nothing could stop Neville.

"Then of course you started selling Female relief toys."

"Female relief toys." Ron said looking at his best friend.

"Dildos." Remarked Hannah amusement in her voice.

"Just giving the girls here a service." James said saluting.

"Some could say we were servicing them." Lee said keeping a straight face.

"And finally in 5th year, you threw a OWL party which people still aren't allowed to talk about due to the vows you made them swear."

"They aren't deadly vows. Just the casual, all your pubes will fall out sort of ones. I'm pretty good at Arithmancy." James said smirking.

"That brings me perfectly onto this year. You were found in a cupboard with the Arithmancy teacher Angelica Botton!"

"I had turned 17! The day before." James said looking at the looks of awe from Harry and Tom.

"This year he has also set part of the forest on fire. Created a swamp in the Great Hall. Brought a health inspector to the school and decided to start portkeying throughout the school rather than walking."

"I only do that occasionally." James said.

"I didn't know you could create portkeys." Harry Potter said blankly.

"Isn't that illegal." Said Catherine Deneu the girl who had entered to find Hannah.

"Only if not on public territory, and you are not a registered portkey creator." James said securely.

"You're registered?" Flitwick said excitedly.

"Yeah since my birthday." James said cockily.

"And all those stories don't even amount to a quarter of the stuff they've done in school, let alone outside of it." Neville said tiredly.

"Can I go now?" James whined, "Angelica is waiting for me."

"Angelica?" Ron voiced.

"The Arithmancy teacher." Came the annoyed voice of Neville Longbottom.

James then jumped out of bed, winked at his companions, and gave Catherine a look, which equated to nothing short of lust. Before he led his comrades out of the hospital wing.

"He was joking about the teacher wasn't he Nev?" Harry Potter said turning to his friend who just gave him a guilty look. "I'm not telling Ginny that."


End file.
